Jarmil Horak
Jarmil Horak is the 21 year old leader of a Cult in the Czech Republic. He dislikes other cults, and likes to interfere with their activities. He carries the title Božský Zloděj (Divine Thief/ Thief Of The Gods). He is somewhat eccentric, and prefers to refer to his country by its old name, Czechoslovakia. He's fluent in both Czech and English, and has a habit of mixing them together in his everyday speech. He never opens his eyes, but is still able to perceive the world around him, and can somehow read and perceive images on a TV screen. Appearance Jarmil is young, and had blonde hair and pale skin. He commonly dresses in a pair of black pants with three green tiger stripes on each leg. He spend most of his time topless, except for a weighted robe he uses to train. He takes it off while fighting, so that it won't restrict his movements. His eyes have yet to be seen. History Not much is known about Jarmil's past, except that the house he currently owns once belonged to his father. He has had past conflicts with The Cult Of Cthulhu, especially Celep and Drahoslav Abreu. When he is introduced, he tries to get Jaxson to join he's cult. Jaxson agrees to go along with it. They are soon interrupted when a news report shows a fight between the Cult Of Cthulhu and the Faceless Man's Cult. When he recognizes Celep on the screen, he decides to go face him. He tells Jaxson and Artur to handle the remaining cultists while he fights Celep one-on-one. Celep proves to be a bit of a challenge, do to a R'lyeh'n blade he obtained from Drahoslav. Upon learning that Drahoslav is "back" (from where has yet to reveal), Jarmil goes berserk and kills Celep easily. When he gets back to his base, he find a note left there by Drahoslav, saying that he's in Tokyo, and Jarmil decides to go there to deal with him. While travelling in the Knave's Way, Jarmil informed Jaxson that his father once decoded some secret rituals from The Necronomicon, and that Jarmil uses them to steal power from the Old Ones. They are them met by Aphoom-Zhah, who tells them that they will find Alan Peredur in Tokyo, and that he'll play a large role in Drahoslav's scheme. After leaving the Knave's Way, Jarmil, Artur and Jaxson split up, with Jarmil going to search for Alan while the others look for information on the rock band Drahoslav mentioned in his note. Relationships *'Artur Martinek- '''Artur is Jarmil's right hand man, who helps him with his cult business. The two of them are close friends, and are supposedly related. *'Jaxson- Jaxson is the newest member of Jarmil's cult, but Jarmil has heard a lot about him and respects him. *Celep- Celep has caused a lot of trouble for Jarmil in the past, leading to much hatred between them. The thing that finally pisses Jarmil off enough to kill him is that he killed Jarmil's favorite news reported. *Drahoslav Abreu- Jarmil and Martinek both consider Jarmil to be their enemy. Jarmil refers to Drahoslav at one point as Náš Bratranec, implying that they may be cousins. *Aphoom-Zhah'''- Jarmil and Aphoom-Zhah seem to be on good terms. Powers In addition to being able to perceive his surroundings with his eyes closed and knowing a person's name the instant he meets them, Jarmil has stolen power from multiple gods. Powers he's displayed so far include; *Unknown God Power; His first power allows him to sprout large wings. they are emaciated looking, with stretched out skin. *Unknown God Power; Jarmil can sprout one or more suction-cup covered tentacles. *Dygra's Power; This power allows him to cover his body in stone and crystal, shielding him from attacks. *Unknown God Power; Jarmil dons a golden mask, and can somehow cause cuts to appear just by waving his hands. He can even break magical swords and sever peoples limbs. *Cthugha's Power; Allows Jarmil to create and control fire. Category:Characters